


The Last Battle

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all sorts of battles, all sorts of heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Battle

I won't let him die.

He has too much to live for, but how do I convince him? Pain and fear can kill as surely as a staff weapon. Too many people let themselves go because they don't believe they can make it. I speak to him, reassure him and keep patching him up. It's a long way to the gate. We've got to get him back. He's so young, just a kid. Too many kids never walk away from this, but he will. I know he will. I won't let him die. I won't let...

"I got him!"

"JANET!"


End file.
